An image capturing device that generates a composite image of a wide dynamic range by combining a plurality of images having different light exposure times from each other is described in patent reference 1. In the image capturing device described in patent reference 1, a composite image signal is generated from a long light exposure image signal and a short light exposure image signal, light exposure control is performed by using a brightness integrated value in a brightness histogram (brightness distribution) on the composite image signal, and thereby the image quality of a wide dynamic range camera is improved.